Riordan Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Submission Reel Jo: "I wonder who we got here this week? Let's take a look and find out." ???: "Hi! We're the Riordan Family! I'm Sienna, and I'm a swim instructor." Introduction Observation Begins goes into Holly's room, and sees over 1,000 stuffed animal plushies Holly: "Good morning, Chilly Willy, how are you today?" sees a Red Yoshi, Woody Woodpecker, Pikachu, Hinata, Eevee, Hello Kitty, Umbreon, Vulpix, Butterfree, Torchic, Pink Yoshi, Kaa the Snake, Sonic the Hedgehog, Golbat, Pudsey Bear, Cream the Rabbit, Pinky, Tanooki Mario, Yoshi, Bowser Jr. and Star Starman on Holly's bed then see Dr.Eggman, Jigglypuff, Tails, a fox, Chikorita, Treecko, a cardinal, Bulbasaur, Cyndaquil, Alex the Lion, Lugia, Ho-oh, Mickey Mouse, Poliwhirl, an Angry Birds Pink Bird, and a Sweetpea Sue plush on Holly's basket Observation Continues Parent Meeting House Rules Paci-Fairy Technique Jo: "Orlando is too old for his binkie. So, I wanted Sienna to learn the Paci-Fairy technique." Jo: "I want you in a firm, but calm voice Sienna to tell Orlando that he's too old to have his pacifier." Sienna: "Orlando, did you ever hear a story about a Paci-Fairy? She flies all over the world and gathers up binkies from big kids who don't need them anymore and gives them to the babies who do need them. You can bet she's the tooth fairy's sister!" Orlando: "Really? What will happen when I give my binkie to the Paci-Fairy?" Sienna: "She'll leave you a nice little surprise." hands the pacifier to Sienna Sienna: "Let's place it into the magical package to mail to the Paci-Fairy." Orlando: "Mummy, I'm not sure about this...." Sienna: "Trust me, Orlando. It will be fine." Orlando: "Okay." Sienna: "Good." Orlando: "I will say bye-bye to my binkie. Bye-bye, binkie. I will miss you." Sienna: "I was quite surprised that Orlando didn't throw a tantrum." Naughty Platform Jo: "Later on, Mom was trying to get Netta ready to go to her Aunty Lyra's place. However, Netta refused and kicked off." Sienna: "Netta, get your shoes on. We're going to Aunty Lyra's house." Netta: "NO! I DON'T WANNA!" Sienna: "Netta, don't start with me. That is unacceptable." kicks Sienna Sienna: "And you may not kick Mommy either!" Jo: "Warning. Give Netta a warning." Sienna: "Netta, listen to me. This is your warning. Stop this behavior or your will go into time-out. Is that understood?" kicks Sienna in the face Sienna: "That hurt." Jo: "Take her by the hand and place her into time-out." Naughty Stool Jo: "Just before lunch, Orlando ruined Holly's drawing by ripping it and she got very upset about it." grabs hold of Holly's unicorn drawing Holly: "Orlando, can you please give me my drawing back?" Jo: (to Sienna) "Warning, Sienna." Sienna: (steps in) "Orlando, this is your warning. Give Holly her drawing back or you're going on the Naughty Stool." rips the drawing to shreds Holly: (crying) "Maaaaa! Look at what Orlando did!" Sienna: "Oh, my god! Orlando! What did you do?" Orlando: "I ripped up Holly's drawing." Sienna: "Okay, Orlando. For that, you will be going to the Naughty Stool and you also lost your Barney plush for the rest of the day." places Orlando on the Naughty Stool Sienna: "You're on the Naughty Stool because you ripped up Holly's drawing and that wasn't nice. Now, you will sit here for 2 minutes." walks away, confiscates Orlando's Barney plush and deposits it in the toy time-out box 2 minutes later... Sienna: "Orlando, I placed you on the Naughty Stool because you ripped Holly's drawing. I want you to apologise to her." Orlando: "Sorry, Holly." and Holly hug Holly: "You know what? I'll try drawing another unicorn." Onward DVD Meeting Reinforcements Bye Bye Jo-Jo Jo: You all did so very well and you improved over the course of the three weeks; I am so proud of all of you. It is time for me to leave and say goodbye so I can help the next family in need of my help. Before I leave, I have a surprise for all of you, especially Holly. Family Update Sienna: "I am now looking at a brighter future for the kids." now see Holly having her Jojo Siwa "Kid in a Candy Store" Bow Day birthday party/sleepover with her friends, Paige, Helena, Sophie, Arianna, Sara, Jade, Pía, and Zoya. There is a dance party with a Jojo Siwa impersonator, facials, slime station, bowmaking station, makeup application, tie dye shirts, candy buffet, dessert bar with bow-shaped cookies, a 3-tier confetti cake, cake pops, ice cream, cupcakes, and macaroons. Drinks include black current juice, soda, bottled water, and iced tea. On the food buffet table, we see ham and cheese sandwiches, pizza, hot dogs, and a hot cocoa bar Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts